TWIST
by Lycanthropia1750
Summary: Harry is in his last year of Hogwarts, but the summer has changed him. Mysterious muggle deaths, the dark mark seen in Surrey, Harry seeks vengeance but will he become what he has always feared and hated. HPGW, DMGW, HPOC, LMOC. Rating for future chapters


Please be kind. If you like it, thank you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own imagination.

TWIST

Harry sat in a chair in front of the large fireplace in number 12 Grimmauld Place. He sat making no sound just staring into the brilliant flames. He was alone, once again he was alone. First his parents, then his Godfather, then Dumbledore. He even missed Cedric Diggory, a truly brave and true person. He had been trailing Dumbledore's murderers for weeks and finally needed to rest. He was resolute about not going back to the Dursley's ever again. He was to turn 17 in one week and he would not allow anyone to keep him from his magic. He did what homework he wanted while he stayed at Grimmauld place. Not because he cared about graduating, but to pass the time. But as he kept to himself these days, he noticed that he had grown much more solemn. He never smiled, never laughed. His eyes were menacing, no longer twinkling and cheerful.

Harry knew why he had changed; he no longer desired anything except revenge. Company was not welcome in his home, the home left to him by Sirius Black. His scar hurt less these days, and when he had first come into the house the screeching of the Black matriarch silenced immediately on seeing him. She smiled wickedly down at him.

"Now, what have we here? A true malefactor never knew Potter would sire such a son. Marvelous, marvelous!" The portrait of Sirius' mother cooed. The sound of her praise was nearly as hard to stand as her hatred.

He doubted that even Ron and Hermione would recognize him at first glance. He sometimes had to look twice himself. His hair was growing long. He had started using a brush lately and kept it tied at the base of his neck. He had used some of the money left to him by his Godfather to buy new robes. Black ones, not a hint of color except the silver fastenings. He had stopped wearing muggle hand-me-downs and wanted nothing more to do with the muggle world. He had gone to a small shop in Knockturn Alley and had paid a high price, but he no longer wore glasses. He wanted no disabilities. Not even his sight.

After the first day of being quite clumsy, he awoke the next morning seeing perfectly.

He stayed at the Leaky Cauldron, but became a regular patron of a small pub in Knockturn Alley. It was dark and foreboding, but so was he these days. The inn keeper noticed him at once as a man not to be trifled with. The word soon spread that Harry Potter had gone evil.

Letters began coming to him at Grimmauld Place, the pub in Knockturn Alley, his room at the Leaky Cauldron and even in the streets of Diagon and Knockturn Allies. Each one of the letters begged him to reconsider. The one from Molly made his stomach clench. He knew that she must have been crying when she wrote it. Saying that she could not believe that two of her boys could go so bad. Her boy, he smiled inside. It made him feel warm knowing that she felt he was one of her own. But he could not change back now. It was too late. The letters from Hermione were almost as sentimental as Molly's. Ron's were addled, Ginny's horror struck, and Lupin's disappointed. But the letter that arrived last, landed square in his lap in the pub. He opened it quickly and read.

"At last, you have found your true calling. I will expect your presence at once. Pick up the stone owl which sits in the center of the small fountain in Diagon Alley. I await your visit with anticipation." The letter was merely signed V.

Harry knew exactly who had sent the letter. Lord Voldemort had been watching him, watching him turn his back on everything he had ever known and loved. He caused the letter to disinagrate with a wink of his eye. He then walked quickly to the small fountain in the now empty street of Diagon Alley. As soon as he picked up the stone owl he was spinning. When he landed the port key sat at his feet. He looked around and found that he was in a large very spacious home. He walked through the foyer and into the parlor. There on a large alabaster colored overstuffed chair sat Voldemort. Around the border of the room were several regular chairs each taken by a masked death eater.

"Harry! We've been so awaiting your visit. Please, please come in. Take the seat of distinction." Voldemort stated and motioned his boney long fingered right hand toward a chair in the center of the room, directly in front of his. Harry walked forward, chin up eyes full of malevolence, his walk that of a dictator. Voldemort noticed this and he smiled. Harry was going to be a great asset to the death eaters. Harry took his seat then waited.

"I want you to join us Harry. I want you to be one of us." Voldemort stated as he stood and walked toward Harry. He took out his wand and held out his left hand palm up.

"Well you join us Harry?" Voldemort asked as he looked at Harry almost as a father does a favorite child. Harry looked him straight in the eye and held out his left arm and in one fluent motion pulled the sleeve of his robes up to reveal the flesh. Voldemort smiled widely and pressed his wand to Harry's arm. The Dark Mark immediately appeared.

An uproar of cheers sounded and Harry was then given a mask and a seat with the other death eaters.

"You must prove your loyalty, Harry. You must show me that you are truly a follower of the Dark Lord." Voldemort stated.

"What must I do, Lord?" Harry stated with reverence in his voice.

"You must kill a muggle or two. You may choose which one you prefer." Voldemort stated then smiled. "Now retrieve the stone owl and return to Diagon Alley. I shall call on you again soon." With that Voldemort turned and stalked away and headed up the stairs to his private quarters. Harry walked back to the door and picked up the stone owl. Once again he was swept to another place. He replaced the owl and exited Diagon Alley and entered the Leaky Cauldron. There he strode arrogantly past all of its patrons and headed up the stairs to his room.

Harry lay on his bed most of the night thinking over what he had to do to stay in good graces with the Dark Lord. As he thought, he drifted off to sleep. The next morning he went about his usual routine. Each day that followed was just as the last. Finally it was July 30th he went to his room early and slept. As the clock struck midnight he awoke with a start, he dressed then grabbed his broom and invisibility cloak. He soared unseen to his destination of Number 4 Privet Drive. With a wave of his hand he entered the house and then locked it behind him.

He looked about the kitchen where he had been forced to cook and clean for years. He then looked at the cupboard under the stairs. His eyes became even fuller of hate. He noticed a leash on the hat rack and knew that Marge was visiting. As he looked around he saw that his only living relatives had bought themselves a new television set. He took out his wand and with a wave the television rose and crashed loudly to the floor smashing it to bits. A scream came from upstairs. Doors opened, heavy footsteps were heard as they ran to the stairs and descended. Uncle Vernon became red in the face when he saw Harry standing over the broken television.

"How dare you enter my house!" Vernon screamed at Harry. Harry just smiled a wickedly evil smile. Vernon began to say something else, but stopped abruptly when he saw how Harry was looking at him.

"You can't do magic outside of school, they won't let you back in." Vernon stumbled over his words, trying to put Harry in his place.

"Don't you remember, I'm 17 now, adult in the wizard world? I can do any magic I want. Plus I am now a death eater." Harry stated watching for the reaction he was hoping for.

"A death eater?" Vernon asked in a squeaky voice. Petunia let out a scream and Dudley whimpered as Marge started to barge down the stairs towards Harry, her awful dog barking and snapping at Harry's feet. Harry's smile became even more wicked. He lifted his wand and pointed toward the dog. "Imperio!" He yelled, the dog suddenly quit barking and snapping and went running into the yard where it was last seen digging up Petunia's flower garden. He then looked at the Dursley's. He winked at Vernon and lifted his wand and pointed it at Marge. "Crucio!" He screamed, causing Marge to fall to the ground writhing in pain. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley began screaming and crying.

Harry was truly enjoying himself. He ended the Cruciatus on Marge and aimed the wand at Dudley; Petunia screamed and tried to hide the rotund blob to no avail. Harry quickly cast his spell and his horrible cousin dropped to the ground writhing in pain.

Petunia screeched and begged. Vernon came running at Harry to choke him. Harry moved quickly and reaimed his wand.

"Avada Kadavra!" Harry yelled and Vernon fell dead to the ground. He quickly did the same to Petunia, Marge and Dudley. As he walked out the door covered in his invisibility cloak he used the obliviate spell on Ripper and the dog stopped running after his tale and just walked off. "Good Dog." Harry stated and walked away unseen, smiling.

The Muggle Prime Minister sat signing papers at his desk, when the picture of the ugly wigged man coughed.

"The Minister of Magic needs to meet you most urgently." The portrait stated.

"I am very busy." The Prime Minister answered.

Before he could get an answer the green flames were in his fireplace and the Minister of Magic was spinning and soon was dusting himself off on the Prime Minister's chintz rug.

"I have urgent news Prime Minister! Four muggles were killed in Surrey last night. They were none other then the only relatives of Harry Potter. Poor boy, now he has no one." The Minister of Magic stated quickly.

"Four, in Surrey?" The Prime Minister poured himself a large brandy and downed it quickly. "How could this happen? Who did it?" The Prime Minister asked.

"We are not certain, but we figure it has to have been a death eater attack. The Dark Mark was seen over the muggle's house." The Minister of Magic stated in return.

Harry bowed in front of Voldemort waiting to be heard. Voldemort looked at him and smiled his snaky smile.

"Yes Harry, we know. You not only did my bidding, you exceeded any expectations I had of you. I am very impressed." Voldemort stated and patted Harry soundly on the back.

"My only wish is to please you, My Lord." Harry stated again with reverence.

"You have proved yourself worthy, my boy. You are more then I expected. Take a seat." Voldemort stated and sat on his own chair. Harry went to sit in an empty chair near the door, but before he could, Voldemort stopped him.

"No Harry, here." Voldemort stated and waved his hand causing the death eater McNair to be cast across the room. Harry took the seat he was offered and thanked the Dark Lord with a nod. McNair glared at Harry, and then skulked to the empty chair.


End file.
